New Start
by Ballistica
Summary: When Logan Mason, a violent lonely young teenager, starts school at Hollywood Arts, he tries to stay away from the crowd. But will he have a choice when a certain redhead named Cat cracks him open?
1. First Impressions

This story follow the events of Logan Mason. My OC that I created. I don't own Victorious, but I do own my OC

Chapter 1

It was just a normal Friday for the students at Hollywood Arts. Well, as normal as it can be at a performing arts school at least. One Miss Tori Vega was putting books into her locker when Cat walked up.

"Hi Tori," said the perky redhead.

"Hey Cat! Give me a minute to put these books away," Tori responded under the pressure of all the books.

"Kay Kay, ooh look here comes the others," Cat said

She was correct. A moment later, Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Andre approached the locker.

"What's up Little Red?" Andre said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat responded sounding offended.

"Whoa, calm down girl, it's just a nickname. Y'know cuz your short and you have red hair." Andre fixed.

"Ohhh, that's so creative," Cat enthused.

"Well might I say Cat that you look lovely today," Robbie advanced. Rex immediately laughed. Cat had become more uncomfortable around Robbie ever since he started to flirt with her.

Before Cat could make some strange excuse to remove the attention off her, someone else did it for her. Across the hall, Sinjin was running around the corner, but right before he could reach the stair he was caught by a boy that was shorter, but obviously stronger.

As Sinjin was slammed into a wall of lockers, Cat was able to get a good look at him. He had short, dark brown hair, electric blue eyes, and a scar that extended from the top of his right brow to his right cheekbone. He was wearing dark jeans, combat boots, a plain white v-neck with a leather jacket on top, and he was about 6 1" Cat also noticed that he was REALLY cute.

"Listen to me weirdo! You have ten words to tell me what you were doin' in my backpack." The threatening boy said.

"I don't know what you are talking about, man!" Sinjin panicked.

The boy turned to Andre. "You, how many words was that?" he asked.

"N-nine" Andre studdered.

"Okay, you have one word left to tell me why I shouldn't break your arm right now.

"Uhhhh" with that Sinjin flew through the air and hit another wall of lockers right in the face with a crack. When Sinjin turned back around, blood was pouring out of his nose. It was obvious that his nose was broken.

"Mr. Mason!" The raised voice of the school counselor yelled.

"In my office, now! You too Cat." Lane said.

This shocked the group more than anything. Why would Cat need to go. Cat reluctantly (and fearfully) followed Lane and the violent boy into his office.

"Unacceptable!" Lane shouted. "I leave for two minutes to get your schedule and I find you breaking Sinjin's nose on the lockers!"

"He was going through my stuff," the boy responded cooly.

"And he deserved that?" Lane questioned. "Look Mr. Mason, since this is your first day, I'm just going to give you detention, and I will be watching you from now on. Now Cat, this here is Logan Mason. This is his first day, and I want you to show him around.

Cat was scared at first, but when he looked at Logan's face she remembered how cute he was and she returned to her happy, giggly mood.

"Kay Kay!" she said a little too enthusiastically. "C'mon Logan!" she grabbed his hand. He immediately pulled away. Cat ignored it and just casually showed him to his first class. Which of course was Acting.

In Sikowitz's room at the moment, the buzz about Sinjin was already hitting everywhere.

"I can't believe that happened to Sinjin," Tori commented.

"Wait did we just leave Sinjin out there?" said Rex.

"I wonder who the psycho was?" Beck wondered.

"I like him," Jade stated. Tori was about to criticize, but at that moment the door opened.

"Hi, look who's in our class," Cat stated. At that moment, Logan walked in showing no emotion on his face. Everyone in the class was as still as could be as he walked to the front and sat right next to Robbie, and that sure scared Robbie. Cat sat in the chair right in the other side of Logan.

Before the awkward silence continued too long, Sikowitz entered through the door. Welcome children to acting!" he said with emphasis. He glanced at Logan. "I see that today we have a new student! Come on up here tell us who you are!" he encouraged.

Logan rolled his eye, but still got up on the stage. "My name's Logan. I mostly sing, and I don't like it when people go through my stuff," he was obviously referring to this morning, and warning everyone else not to look through his stuff. And with that, he left the stage and sat down. People were surprised that he was a singer. He looked more like a stunt man.

"Well, thank you Logan. Hopefully we will learn more about you later. Now…" as Sikowitz lecture on prov continued, Cat's attention faded as she kept trying to steal glances at Logan. Before she knew it, the lesson was over.

"Remember kids! We will actually be performing improv tomorrow," Sikowitz finished.

"Alright Lunch!" Cat cheered. Although she noticed that all of her friends had already left except for Logan. Go figure.

"C'mon Logan!" Logan rolled his eyes again, but still followed. He WAS hungry after all. The two made their way to the asphalt café, but right after they got their food, Logan made a b-line for an empty table.

"Where are you going?" Cat asked.

"To eat," he answered plainly.

"Well than sit with us," The rest of Cat's group was hearing the conversation from the table.

"No thanks"

"Please," Cat said with a sad look on her face. Logan was about to turn her down again, but for the first time in his life, he couldn't find it in him to do so.

"Fine," he gave in.

"Yay! It's right here," Cat said. Cat's friends didn't look too happy at this decision though. Not counting Cat, the rest of the group sat in silence until Andre tried to break the ice.

"So Logan, you a musician?" Andre asked.

For the first time today, Logan's mood improved. "Yeah, the principal saw me while I was playing my own stuff for money downtown," Logan said.

"You play for tips?" Beck asked.

"Well I gotta help my mom pay the bills when I can. Money's kind of an issue," Logan said.

"Oh, sorry man," Andre said.

"Isn't your fault," Logan said. Logan continued to sit back and eat while the rest continued to talk.

"So are you guys going to Karaoke-Dokey?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, we'll be there Lil' Red" Andre said and then he turned to Logan. "You wanna come, Logan?"

"No thanks,"

"C'mon man, it's Friday night. It'll be fun,"

"No thanks," Andre shrugged at Logan's negativity

"Well if you change your mind man, we'll be there at 8," Andre finished. Logan just continued to pick at his food as the others talked about school. The day went on until the bell rang for study hall. Logan walked to his locker which was right next to a locker covered in baby bottle nipples. He turned to his plain silver locker.

"I gotta fix that," Logan said pulling some spray paint out of his bag. Logan didn't take long to come up with an idea. Before he knew it he was done. The locker was a mural of a half angel and half demon.

"Shows my two sides," Logan said to himself.

"Your two sides huh?" Logan turned around to see the goth girl from Lunch behind him. The girl walked to her locker which was covered in pairs of scissors.

"So you can play nice?" Jade asked.

"When I want to be," Logan relpied.

"Well moving on, what song are you going to sing at the Saturday Night Jam?" Jade asked.

"The what?" Logan said.

"Where you even listening in Vocals Class?" Logan shook his head.

"Well everyone in the class has to perform a cover or original song at the Jam this weekend," Jade said.

"But this is my first day," Logan said.

"Doesn't matter," Jade replied earning a grunt from Logan.

"I guess I'll have to figure it out," He said.

"Also, you better come to Karaoke-Dokey tonight," Jade said.

"And if I don't?" Logan asked.

"Your loss. I mean, you're gonna need some friends and we're offering," Jade said.

"Even after I scared the school after breaking a kid's nose?" Logan said.

"Trust me Logan, after that, our group likes you more, or at least I do," Jade said with a wink. Logan saw it, but just brushed it off.

"I'll think about it," Logan said.

"Don't think too hard," and with that, Jade left.

It's true what Jade said. No matter how much Logan preferred to be alone, he knew he was going to have to make some friends. He looked over and saw Tori, Cat, and Andre talking next to Tori's locker. He \

walked over to the threeHey Andre," Logan said.

"Sup, Logan" he responded.

"So where is this Karaoke-Dokey place?" Logan asked.

"Right next to Wok-Star, man," Andre said.

"So does this mean you'll come?" Cat asked enthusiastically.

"Why not?" Logan said cracking a smile for the first time. With that Cat squealed and jumped in place.

"Alright, see everyone at 8" Logan said before walking to the parking lot. He hopped in his car and drove home. He reached the poor side of town and walked up the stairs of a fairly new apartment complex. He walked into his apartment and was greeted by his mother.

"how was school, Logan?" she asked.

"Surprisingly good," Logan said.

"Make any friends?" his mother asked.

"Yes," with that his mother dropped the dish she was holding and had a huge smile on her face.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"6 of them and they asked me to go out with them tonight. I said yes so I hope that's okay," Logan said with a grin.

"No, no that's perfectly fine. Oh I'm so happy!" she said. Logan knew she always wanted the best for him. She was a strong woman. After Logan's dad died, his mother didn't resort to alcohol or drugs for comfort. She didn't blame Logan or ever stop loving him, and that is what Logan admired most about her.

"So any girls catch your eye," and with that, Logan's smile faded. He didn't like to talk about that kind of stuff with his mother, but he couldn't lie to her either.

"One did," Logan said.

"Logan, it wasn't another emo girl with face piercings was it?" His mother asked. Logan just smiled.

"Not this time,"


	2. Karaoke-Dokey

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own "Weightless" by All Time Low or Victorious**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

Well, here I am. For the last few hours, my mom has obsessed on how I look for tonight since it's the first time I've been out with friends since…uhm…well, awhile. My mom tried to plan my outfit, but I politely told her I could handle it. She wasn't too happy with that, but I don't blame her. She means well. Anyway, I'm wearing black jeans, a white v-neck, a red hoodie, a dark denim jacket over the hoodie, and my favorite pair of combat boots.

I'm driving all over downtown, until I finally find this place. I walk inside to see the guys eating some good looking nuggets. That just made me realize how hungry I really was.

"Hey," I say approaching.

"Yay! You came!" Cat practically screamed as she bear hugged me.

"Yeah, I thought why not," I said.

"Well, you said you were a singer, so get up on stage Logan," Jade said.

"Jade, he just got here," Cat defended me.

"Yeah, I'm really not in the mood Jade," I said.

Jade shrugged. "Just as well, you probably sound like a dying animal anyway,"

To say that made me mad was an understatement. I was FURIOUS. You don't insult how I sing.

"What did you say?!" I said getting in Jade's face. She was a little surprised since no one EVER got in her face. She regained her composure though and kept smirking. I growled at that. Andre, Beck, Tori, Cat, and Robbie were speechless that I stood up to Jade already.

"Fine! Give me a damn mic!" I said. The MC handed me one with fear as I headed on stage.

"What you wanna sing, man?"

I thought for a second, but then I had a good one.

"Weightless," I said.

"Alright! Some Punk Rock!" the MC cheered.

"Yeah, yeah just play it," I demanded. With that the track started.

_Manage me, I'm a mess. _

_Turn a page, I'm a book, half unread. _

_I wanna be laughed at, laughed with, just because._

_I wanna feel weightless, and that should be enough._

_But I'm stuck in this fuckin' rut, waiting on a second hand pick me up and I'm over_

_Getting older!_

_If I could just find the time, then I would never let another day go by, I'm Over GETTING OLD!_

_And maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year_

_And I'm so sick of watching all the minutes pass as I go nowhere_

_And this is my reaction to everything I fear_

_Cuz I've been going crazy I don't wanna waste another minute here!_

The chorus came out easy and smooth. I looked over and saw Cat dancing along to the music. The others did as well, but Jade still sat there with that damn smirk. She planned this to happen, but I don't care. I'm having fun.

_Make believe that I impress_

_That every word by design turns a head_

_I wanna feel reckless, wanna live it up just because_

_I wanna feel weightless, cuz that would be enough._

_If I could just find the time then I would never let another day go by I'm over, GETTING OLD!_

_And maybe it's not my weekend, _

_But it's gonna be my year_

_And I'm so sick of watching all the minutes pass as I go nowhere _

_And this is my reaction to everything I fear_

_Cuz I've been going crazy I don't wanna waste another minute HERE!_

_This could be all I've waited for!_

_And this could be everything I don't wanna dream anymore!_

_Maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year_

_And I've been going crazy_

_I'm stuck in here_

_Maybe it's not my weekend_

_But it's gonna be my year_

_And I'm so sick of watching all the minutes pass as I go nowhere_

_And this is my reaction to everything I fear_

_Cuz I've been going crazy, I don't wanna waste another minute HERE!_

And with that, I finished the song. People were cheering like crazy, so I guess it was good. When I walked off stage, I was hit with another bear hug.

"That was amaaaazing, Logan!" Cat cheered.

"Really, I don't think it was my best," I said looking down.

"Are you kidding? That was really great!" Cat complimented.

That put a smile on my face. The others came to congratulate me, but the compliment she gave me kept ringing in my ears.

I'd hate to admit it, but I might have a crush on Cat. MAYBE!

A few hours later, I finally left the others and got back home to see my mom watching TV. When she saw me she stood up in anticipation.

"Well?" she pried. I just cracked a huge smile.

"It was awesome,"


	3. The Wood: Part 1

**Chapter 3- The Wood: Part 1**

**Yup! The Wood. One of my favorite episodes. I know Cat is not in it, but I'm going to put her in it anyway. Enjoy**

**Logan P.O.V.**

It was the next week of school and I was talking with Tori next to her locker.

"No way!" Tori said.

"Tori, pepper jack cheese is better than chedder, no contest," I said.

"No way Mason, everyone knows chedder is-" Tori was cut off by her annoying sister,

"Oh my God, there are cameras over there!" she screeched. She ran over to a camera crew and started posing in front of it.

"She keeps blocking my shoe," the cameraman complained as Tori and I walked over.

"What's this for?" Tori asked. Lane suddenly appeared to explain everything.

"This is for a new reality show that is going to take place at the school. It's called The Wood," Lane said.

"It's about teenagers living in Hollywood," the producer said.

"So, are there like auditions?" I asked.

"Yeah, after school in the blackbox theater," Lane said.

"I'll be there," Trina said with complete creepiness. With that, everyone dispersed and went through their usual schedule.

The day went by in a blur because of all the converse about the reality show. Pretty much everyone in the school was trying out. I wasn't too worried though. The whole day for me was just dozing off and stealing glances at Cat every once and a while. I'm trying to hide the fact that I have a crush on her, but it makes it hard since she always wants to hang out. Before I knew it, school was over and me and Cat walked to the blackbox theater.

I only listened to the auditions I cared about. Tori's was pretty good. Jade listed 65 things she hated, so I bet she made it. Andre kinda freaked. Beck probably got in because the assistant was drooling over his looks. And Cat's audition was adorable. Then, it was my turn.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Logan Mason," I answered.

"Alright Logan, I'm going to ask you questions, and you have to answer with your gut reaction, alright?"

"Kay,"

"What's your talent?"

"Singing,"

"Worst thing you've ever done?"

"Stole a car,"

This peaked the producer's interest.

"Have you ever been in a fight?"

"Yes,"

"How many?"

"47"

"Ever lost a fight?"

"No,"

"Name something you enjoy,"

"Punching Dickheads."

The producer smiled at the end. "Okay, I think we're done here, good interview,"

With a smirk on my face, I left the stage heading to the parking lot to go home, but I ran into Beck on the way.

"Hey Logan," He greeted.

"Sup Beck,"

"I heard your audition, you really were in 47 fights?" he asked.

"Yup, they all didn't end pretty for the other guy,"

"Damn, the producers seemed to enjoy it so you're definitely in," he said.

I smiled. "Thanks, the way that that assistant kept drooling over you, I'm pretty sure you're in too,"

"Well, I'll see you later then," and with that I got in my car and went home.

The next day, I walked into home room where the producer guy was waiting for everyone. It didn't take a psychologist to tell that he was going to announce the stars of the TV show.

"Hello everyone, I'm here to announce that Tori Vega, Jade West, Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, and Logan Mason will be the students featured on The Wood. Get ready, shooting starts at the end of this period,"

Wow, I just started this school and now I'm on a TV show. Alright, this will be fun. I worked through homeroom knowing that filming is starting right afterwards. I kept eying the clock down to the seconds. When the bell finally rang, I walked outside the classroom and ran into Cat.

"Hi Logan," she said.

"Hey Cat,"

"You have ink on your lip," she said.

"What?" before I could do anything, Cat had already licked her thumb and started rubbing it on my bottom lip. When she was done, I could feel a lot of heat radiating off of my face. Was I blushing? No, I don't blush, EVER. God, I hope they haven't started filming yet. At least Cat didn't notice though.

"C'mon Cat let's get going," I said.

Cat and I walked to my locker talking until some kid dressed in all black walked up to Cat. Damn, he looked like such a poser.

"Hey Cat," The kid said.

"Hi Ryder," Cat greeted.

"I was thinking that we should catch a movie this weekend," The Ryder said.

Cat looked away, "Oh, no thanks I've got plans,"

"C'mon, it'll be fun," Ryder said walking closer to Cat. I think it was time for me to intervene.

"She said no, man," I said keeping it simple. It was like he just noticed I was there though.

"Why don't you back off, man" he said, trying to act tough. I just laughed at that.

"Oh really? You're gonna act tough standing there in skin tight, leather skinny jeans?" I said.

"Dude, I'm trying to talk to my girl," he said. That made my blood boil.

"She's not your girl," I said plainly.

"You don't know who you're dea- AHH!" I cut him off by sucker punching him square in the jaw. He tried to swing back, but I easily ducked and landed a blow to the stomach. While he was bent forward, my combat boot hit his side sending him sliding on the floor.

"That was great!" I looked over and saw the producer man and a full camera crew. I ignored them and went over to Cat.

"You okay?" I asked.

"You didn't have to beat him up," she said.

"No, I did. I could see it in his eyes that he has done a lot more wrong than right," I said.

"He has he has a reputation of asking girls out to help him with school, and then dumping them after he gets an A," Cat said.

"Well, I don't think you will be on his list ever again," I said looking over as Ryder was struggling to get up. Cat then got a text.

"Oohh! They're serving tater tots at lunch right now! Come on, Logan!" she said. I couldn't help but smile. I liked her enthusiastic personality. It was cute. What? Don't judge me cuz I think something is cute.

Anyway, Cat and I made are way to Lunch where we found our friends talking about things they did while filming.

"I ordered a pizza," Beck said.

"I talked to my grandma's dog," Tori said.

They all turned their heads as me and Cat arrived.

"Hi!" Cat said.

"Hey Cat, did you shoot any scenes?" Robbie asked getting into Cat's personal space. It didn't bother me. Well… shut up.

"Yeah! Ryder Daniels asked me out…" she said. The others nodded with interest.

"…and then Logan beat him up," Cat said still smiling. The others just looked over at me in disbelief.

"You beat him up?" Andre asked.

"Yes,"

"Right after he asked Cat out?" Jade said actually enjoying the story.

"No, after Cat rejected him, and he wouldn't back down," I said,

"That wasn't a good way to handle it," Tori said.

"Hey, he was asking for it, he was such a poser," I said.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee," I said. The coffee stand was close to our table though and the others didn't realize that I could hear exactly what they were saying.

"I can't believe he did that after a guy asked you out," Robbie said, obviously trying to make me look like the bad guy. I knew he had a crush on Cat, and it's obvious that he's jealous of how much me and Cat have been hanging out.

"I doesn't matter I don't like Ryder," Cat said.

"But you do like someone?" Jade said.

"What?! I never said that," Cat said looking worried.

"No, but you just implied it now," Jade said.

"I wonder who that is?" Robbie said sliding closer to Cat.

Right before Robbie could put his arm around Cat, Cat blurted out, "It's Logan,"

I almost spilled the coffee I was putting a top on. Me? Really? She liked me? That defiantly caught me by surprise. My face broke out a smile. I really love this school.

**And done! Perfect! Part 2 will be out soon, then I'll release the survival of the hottest chapter**


	4. The Wood: Part 2

**Chapter 4- The Wood: Part 2**

**I don't own Victorious or "Break Your Little Heart" by All Time Low**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

We have been filming shots for The Wood for about a week, and the Producer guy said that they finished editing the first episode. They gave Tori a copy to watch before it was released, so everyone went to Tori's house to watch it.

"Hurry up Tori, put it in!" Andre demanded

"Don't rush me!" Tori screeched back. The two bickered back and forth until Tori finally got the disc in the DVD player. The first episode started.

"_Welcome to The Wood, Hollywood. At this performing arts school, Hollywood Arts, you can find good drama on stage, but the best drama happens off stage. Logan Mason, great singer and bad-boy thought nothing could shake him, but things might change with this little redhead…_

I started chocking on the water I was drinking. I looked up and saw the clip of when Cat was getting the ink off my lip. And of course, my face was a deep red. Damn it! Was it really that obvious?! I looked over and saw Cat staring at me, and she was blushing a bit. That's just making me blush.

…_it seems Logan is pretty protective of her._

It showed the clip of Ryder trying to ask Cat out, and it resulting with Ryder on the ground. Jade was cheering, but Tori was looking at me shaking her head.

_Also, Beck and Jade have been dating for two years, but is Beck getting tired of the same old thing?_

It then showed a clip of what seemed to be a flirtatious phone call between Beck and Tori. And with that, Jade was PISSED. Furniture started flying as Jade launched herself at Tori. The two girls were wrestling across the floor. The thoughts of embarrassment left as Beck and I pried Jade off of Tori. The talk to calm Jade down and convince her that it was 2 calls cut together. I'll admit though, this TV show is good.

* * *

So, another week has gone by, and now, The Wood isn't really about real stuff that happens. Turns out we have to create drama, but it just seems so fake. I've been trying to keep all of my drama as real as possible and because of my colorful personality, things haven't been boring. That changed though when the producer guy came up to me with some chick.

"Logan!" he said.

"Yeah?"

"This is Vanessa," he said.

"Um, hi?" I said a little confused.

"Hi Logan! I've watched you on the show, you are really great," Vanessa said.

"Oh, well thanks," I said still not understanding what was happening.

"Logan, I had an idea. We're going to have on the show that a crazy, obsessive girlfriend returns to restart a relationship, but you don't want to. She won't listen and then you will eventually sing a humiliating break up song on stage in front of the school," the Producer explained.

"and I'm guessing she is going to play the girlfriend," I finished.

"Correct," he said.

"Ok, well what's the song?" I ask.

"Andre says you're in a songwriting class with him, so you can manage, right?" he said.

"I guess I'll give it a shot," I said, and with that he left.

The week went by with multiple shots of Vanessa attacking me, kissing me out of the blue, and threatening Cat to stay away from me. Poor Cat, the first time she threatened her, she didn't know she was acting. I had to explain the whole thing to her, and trust me, it was pretty weird. Right now, I'm on stage at the parking lot about to perform the song.

"Vanessa! This song is for you!" I said into the mic. I then started to play.

_Wide awake, my mistake, so predictable_

_You were fake, I was great, nothing personal_

_I'm walking, whose laughing now?_

_I'm wasted, wasting time!_

_Talk for hours, but you're wasting lines!_

_Pretty face, but the chase ain't worth the prize!_

_I'm gonna break your little heart!_

_Watch you take the fall_

_Laughing all the way to the hospital!_

_Cuz there's nothing surgery can do_

_When I break your little heart in two!_

I kept playing and looked over and saw the fake disgust on Vanessa's face. I couldn't help but snicker.

_Party queen cause a scene so ridiculous!_

_Little dress, maybe less, so conspicuous!_

_You're falling, who's crashing now?_

_I'm wasted, wasting time!_

_I'm moving on, but you're left behind!_

_Pretty face, but the chase ain't worth the prize!_

_I'm gonna break your little heart!_

_Watch you take the fall!_

_Laughing all the way to the hospital!_

_Cuz there's nothing surgery can do!_

_I'm gonna break your little heart!_

_Show you to the door!_

_Sew yourself shut and now you're begging for more!_

_Cuz there's nothing surgery can do!_

_When I break your little heart in two!_

_Don't be so sentimental, no!_

_This love was accidental, so!_

_Give it up, this was never meant to be!_

_No more memories for you!_

I started a guitar solo that I wrote. When I got on this stage I was a little nervous, but right now, I was having the time of my life.

_I'm gonna break your little heart!_

_Watch you take the fall!_

_Laughing all the way to the hospital!_

_Cuz there's nothing surgery can do!_

_I'm gonna break your little heart!_

_Show you to the door!_

_Sew yourself shut and now you're begging for more!_

_Cuz there's nothing surgery can do!_

_When I break your little heart in two!_

With that, I finished the son. I looked over and saw Vanessa fake crying. This was going to be an interesting episode. As I walked off stage, I was impacted by a slap to the face. I quickly turned back and saw Vanessa in tears and screaming at me. I couldn't pay attention to what she was saying though because right behind her looking off into space was Cat. I decided that I couldn't hold everything in anymore. I walked straight past Vanessa and right up to Cat.

"Hi Logan! Great song!" she said cheerfully.

"Cat, will you go on a date with me?" I asked. Wow I planned to be a little smoother and less straightforward. That didn't really work out for me. That didn't work out for her either since she was stunned.

"Cat?" I asked

"Yes," she said.

"Yes, I will go on a date with you," she said.


	5. First Date

**Chapter 5- First Date**

**I'm pushing Survival of the Hottest back one. I was going to skip this chapter, but I would probably get a lot of negativity if I did, so I'll add this chapter**

**Logan P.O.V.**

Okay, so my first date with Cat is tonight. Nothing too big, we're just going to watch movies at my place. I'm thinking Disney movies. Don't judge me. Disney movies make me feel secure about myself. I will never EVER admit that though.

Cat is coming over at 8, and its 7:15. Thank God my mom is working late. If she wasn't, I would defiantly take her out. Back to the point, Cat said she would wear something "comfortable." What the hell does that mean? Comfortable for me means t-shirt and pajama bottoms. I hope she means pajamas because I don't know what else to wear.

I just put on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of Los Angeles Angels pajama bottoms when I heard a knock at the door. What?! It's already 8?! I looked at the clock and sure enough it was 8. Time sure flies when you're trying to get more.

I went to the door and found Cat wearing a tank top and pink Hello Kitty pajama bottoms. Thank God! She did mean pajamas.

"Hiii!" Cat said bursting with excitement.

"Hey! C'mon in Cat,"

"Kay kay!"

I'll admit, I've never really dated a girl like Cat before. I always dated the girls with rough personalities, facial piercings and they'd be plastered in tattoos. I'd never picture myself going after a sweet good girl. But when I met Cat, something just clicked in me.

"Alright, I've got some movies here," I said pointing to a stack I collected.

"Yay! Disney! I'd never thought that you'd like Disney, Logan!" she said.

"Don't tell anyone, it's something I like to keep to myself," I said. Cat put her finger up to her mouth making the quiet sign. It was really cute.

"Ohh! You have The Little Mermaid! Can we watch this one please!" she begged.

I chuckled, "Why because you look like the Little Mermaid?"

"What's that supposes to mean!?" she shrieked.

I just laughed a little more, "It means you look like a princess,"

Cat began to blush and giggle at the comment I gave her. I walked over and put the movie in the DVD player. I turned off the lights and sat next to Cat on the couch as the movie began. The Little Mermaid was always one of my favorites, and having Cat there to enjoy it with me just made it even better. About 15 minutes into the film, Cat laid her head on my shoulder. I, in turn, put my arm around her. It just felt right. For the first time, I had this weird feeling in my gut. It's that expression "butterflies in your stomach" and honestly, I didn't mind at all. With past girlfriends, I never really had "feelings" for them. So with this it was a little scary, but scary is exciting.

Right when I was getting comfortable, I heard a knock at the door. I tried to ignore them, but after the third or fourth knock, it was really annoy, so I slipped away from and went to the door. I open it and there stood Robbie, also wearing his pajamas.

"Hello," he said with a goofy grin as he tried to walk past me. I just stood in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Robbie," I ask.

"I'm here to watch movies with you and Cat," he tried to pass again, but I got in the way.

"Robbie, this isn't a social gathering, okay? This is a date," I said.

"What? Everyone knows that I belong with Cat. And you? You're just and insecure kid with a criminal record," he said trying to act tough. I could tell what he was doing. He WANTED me to hit him. If I did hit him, Cat would hear the scream and see Robbie on the ground. He would play innocent and I would look like the jerk. No. I won't play his game.

"Robbie, I get what you're doing and I prepared for it. So, here's the deal. You're going to leave now and leave me alone, or you can try to walk past me right now and I'll upload the video of you doing the hammer dance naked last year," I threatened.

"How did you get that?" he asked in nervousness and fright.

"I have connections Robbie, so what's it going to be?" I said.

He turned to leave, "Cat is mine Logan. This isn't over," he threatened.

"I know. It's over when I slam your ugly face into a wall," and with that, I closed the door in his face. He shouldn't have brought up the record. I only went to juvy once though. I walked back to the couch and put my arm back around Cat.

"Who was at the door?" she asked

"Just some delivery guy with the wrong address," I said. I didn't want her to know about Robbie. Yet. Me and Cat finished watching the Little Mermaid, and the credits started to roll. Cat got up to leave.

"Well it's getting late. I think I should get home," she said.

"Do you need me to drive you?" I asked.

"No, I drove here, so I need to get my car home," she said.

"Well, it's cold outside. Did you bring a jacket?" Cat shook her head. I smiled. I slipped into the back and picked up my favorite navy blue hoodie. I walked back to Cat and put it around her.

"Logan, you don't have to" she said.

"But I want to. Keep that hoodie safe for me, okay?" I said.

"Wait, you're giving this to me?" she asked. I nodded. She began to giggle like a little girl. She then looked up at me with her beautiful chocolate eyes. I couldn't resist. I leaned down and a kissed her. For some reason, I was surprised when she started kissing me back. It wasn't the most impressive kiss, but it definitely the most important one I've ever had. When we broke apart we stared at each other for a bit. Then, cat started giggling again.

"What is it?" I ask. She looked at me with those beautiful eyes again.

"This is kind of like the Little Mermaid," she said.

**Pretty short, I know. But I needed a good first date, and I think it ended up pretty good. Also started some conflict with Robbie. Survival of the Hottest next. I promise. **

**-Ballistica**


	6. Survival of the Hottest

**Chapter 6- Survival of the Hottest**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

So, me and Cat have been dating for a week and a half now. It's really fun. The rest of the group was really psyched for us when they found out that we were dating. Except for Robbie that is. Ever since our little meeting during my first date with Cat, he has kept his distance. But I'm not stupid. I know he is up to something. I just need to find out. But enough about that. It's so hard to think with this damn heat wave. Right now I'm sitting with Beck, Tori, Robbie, and Andre.

"I'm so hot!" Tori complained.

"Ain't that the truth," Rex said trying to be smooth.

"Rex, just shut up," I said.

"Robbie, what's the temp.?" Beck asked.

"Let's see," Robbie trailed off as he took out his PearPad. We all groaned at the sight of it. "Right now it is 103 degrees," he said. We all groaned again.

"We need to hit the beach," I said.

"Say that again," Andre said.

"We need to hit the beach," I repeated.

"Robbie, what's the temperature at the beach?" Andre asked. Robbie went back to tapping on his PearPad.

"At the beach it is…93," Robbie said.

"Hey, let's go this weekend," Beck said.

"For real?" Tori said.

"Yeah, I can hook up my truck to my trailer and take everyone down there tomorrow," Beck said.

"I'm totally in!" we all look back to see Trina standing there.

"Not you," I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you're desperate and annoying," I said. She just turned to Beck and said, "I'll be there." We all groaned again as she left. After that, Cat approached us wearing the hoodie I gave her. I laughed at the fact that she didn't want to part from it.

"Cat, you're going to have a heat stroke if you keep wearing that," I said. I unzipped the hoodie, took it off of her and tied the arms of the jacket around her waist. Cat was laughing the whole time I did so. I looked back a little just to see the look of disgust on Robbie's face. This just made me smile.

"So Cat, We're gonna hit the beach tomorrow. You in?" Beck asked.

"Yay! I love the beach," she said. I laughed at my girl's enthusiastic personality. It suits her.

So, the rest of the day was filled with anticipation to get out to the water. When the next day finally came, we all met up at Beck's house to get on the road. I wore shorts and a white tank top showing off the tattoo I had on my chest. When we finally left Beck's house, I was questioned about my tattoo considering no one knew I had one.

"So, what is your tattoo?" Tori asked.

"It's a flying cardinal with music notes around it," I answered.

"Lame," Jade said.

"Jade, your tattoo is just a small star on the under part of your forearm. My tattoo is way cooler," I said.

"Oh," Jade said in anger.

"Can I see the whole thing?" Cat asked. I could kind of tell she just wanted to look at my muscles, but either way was fine with me. I took off my tank top to show the entire tattoo, and just as I thought, Cat was just looking at my abs.

"Can you put your shirt back on?" I heard Robbie ask.

"Why? Are you ashamed?" I asked Robbie.

"Maybe," he said softly.

"Then no," I said plainly.

"Why have you been so cold to Robbie lately, Logan?" Tori asked.

I just looked sternly at Robbie, "He knows," Tori could tell that she should just leave it at that, and everyone began to talk about random stuff again.

We finally reached the coast and Cat ran out fast because she had to use the bathroom. Beck got out of the truck and got in the RV with everyone else.

"Alright everyone, get your stuff it's time to go," Beck said. But when Beck tried to open the door again, he couldn't. He kept pushing, but it wouldn't budge. Tori looked out the window to see what the problem was.

"Guys, there is a huge RV parked right next to us," Tori said.

"What?" Andre said. And sure enough, a huge-ass RV was parked in front of the door.

"Why don't we use the back door?" Trina suggested.

"There is no back door," Beck said.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Jade asked.

"Calm down, Cat will be back in a few minutes, and she can start the truck and pull us forward," I said.

"Logan's right. We just have to be patient," Andre said. We all waited for Cat. Seconds went by. Then minutes, then before you know it, an hour went by and we all felt like we were dying of thirst. Where's Cat?!

"CAT!" I yelled repeatedly. Everyone else started to join in with me.

"CAT! CAT! CAT! CAAAAAAAT!" we all screamed. No good. This wasn't working.

"Oh my God!" Tori said.

"What." Andre asked.

"I brought a fan,"

"WHAT!" we all said. Tori took a mini fan out of her bag. Our spirits were broken.

"Really?" I said.

"What,"

"That is very small," Beck said.

"You teased us," Andre said.

"Fine, then I won't turn it on," Tori said.

"NO!" we all screamed.

"Ha! You like my tiny fan now don't you?" Tori said.

After a few more hours of the fan, fighting Trina for a capful of water, and Robbie drinking dirty fish water, I had had enough. I was going to just break the door off when I noticed something.

"Guys," I said.

"What?" Tori said.

"The RV's gone!" I said. as I ran out the door and to the cooler Beck had in the bed of his truck. I was followed shortly by the rest of the gang getting bottles of water. I then just remembered Cat and I started to walk towards the beach.

"Logan, where are you going?" Beck said.

"To find Cat," I replied as I made my way towards the beach. I t didn't take long to find Cat. I found her hanging out with a bunch of guys. One in particular was being pretty friendly to her. Cat was completely oblivious, but I saw straight threw it.

"Cat!" I called.

"Logan!" she squealed as she ran and bear hugged me. The guy who was being pretty friendly to Cat approached me trying to look tough.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Logan. Her boyfriend," I said. he looked taken aback, but I could tell he didn't want to back down.

"Some boyfriend you are. Leaving her all alone out her," He said as he tried to take Cat's arm, but I wouldn't have it.

"Actually, my friends and I have been stuck in the RV we came here in," I heard a gasp of concern come from Cat.

"Excuses. Now why don't you run along and leave Cat here with me," he said trying to reach Cat.

"Why don't you piss off before I break your nose," I said adding a little anger to my voice.

"Oh, you don't want to do that," he said reaching for Cat again.

"I said, hands off man," after I said that, he landed a swift punch to my nose. I started bleeding immediately, but that just got my adrenaline pumping. He just made a big mistake. I started laughing. His smile faded as he saw that he couldn't really hurt me.

"Big mistake kid," I said. With that he tried to land another swift punch to my nose, but I was ready. I grabbed his fist mid punch, and turned it to and awkward position and pushed down. Because of that, the guy had to squat down to avoid his wrist breaking. When his head was about knee-height, I made my move and kneed him in the head. He started screaming in pain and telling us both to just go away. We happily obliged.

"I'm glad I'll always have my big, strong protector," Cat said resting her head on my shoulder.

"You always will," I said as I planted a kiss on her forehead. With that we enjoyed the rest of the day at the beach together.

**Finally did Survival of the Hottest. I like how it ended. Shows off Logan's protectiveness of Cat, while also showing off his toughness. Next Chapter!** **The "Cat's New Boyfriend" episode, but character's positions will be changed around, and have a surprise plot twist at the end.**

**-Ballistica**


	7. Kick-Back and Crash

**Chapter 7**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

Well, it's almost the end of the semester, and Christmas is coming close. Cat and I have been dating for six weeks now, and we have had some of the best times of my life. My mom is also happier. She received a promotion at work, and she said she can actually buy decent Christmas presents this year. Everything is looking up ever since I came to Hollywood Arts. The only problem right now is Robbie. He hasn't made a move to wreck things, but I can tell that he's unstable. He has something planned. I can feel it.

So, the last week of the semester has started. Finals are finished, so the school is throwing this thing called a "Kick Back" tonight. The students get to throw a party in the parking lot. There's going to be dancing, live music, and Cat's favorite, a cheese fountain. Lane asked me to perform a song. Everyone seems to like my songwriting, but I turned it down because I just wanted to hang out with Cat. Its 7, so I headed to Cat's house to pick her up. When I reached her house, I knocked on the door and waited for Cat. When Cat appeared, I was pretty stunned. She was wearing black leggings, a colorful dress with a black sweater. She looked stunning. If I had known, I would have dressed up more. I'm wearing jeans, converses, and a blue and black flannel with the sleeves rolled up.

"Hiii!" she greeted.

"Hey, baby girl. You look beautiful," I gushed.

"Aww, aren't you sweet. You look pretty handsome yourself," she said.

"Thanks. Now, let's get to the party. I wanna check out this cheese fountain," I said, earning a giggle from Cat. The drive to school was anything but silent. Cat and I talked about music and movies. We were planning to go to her place after the party and watch a movie. Don't think I'm going to make a move on Cat though. The last thing I want to do is pressure her.

When we reached the school, I got out of the car and opened the door for her. Classic gentleman move, I know. We reached the patio where the party was happening, and Cat immediately pulled me over to the dance floor. We danced with our hands intertwined as I spun Cat around and held her close. Being with her just felt right.

We broke apart for a bit to go get some punch. After we got the punch we ran into Sikowitz.

"Hello children!" Sikowitz said.

"Hey Mr. Sikowitz," I said.

"Hiii!" Cat said.

"How is Hollywood Arts "it" couple enjoying their first Kick Back?" he asked.

"Isn't Beck and Jade the "it" couple?" I asked.

"Maybe. There is to be a poll to see who will claim that spot after Christmas," Sikowitz said.

"Wow! We're qualified for the spot Logan!" Cat hugged me.

"Anyway, we're having a great time," I said.

"Would you like a sausage?" he asked.

"Umm… ok," I said. He immediately handed me a sausage on a stick, and he was watching me in anticipation to try it. So I did.

"Wow, this is pretty good. What kind of meat is it made of?" I asked. But he didn't answer. He just started laughing like a maniac.

"Let's go back to the dance floor," I whispered to Cat and she nodded in agreement. We made our way back to the dance floor and I began to spin Cat again. Then, a slow song started playing. I grabbed Cat by the waist and pulled her close as she wrapped her arms around my neck and we started swaying to the music. Halfway through the song, I felt like someone was staring at me. I looked to the side and saw Robbie standing with Rex in his arms. It really creeped me out, but I ignored it and went back to dancing.

When the song ended, Cat and I didn't move from the position we were in even after a fast paced song started playing. I then leaned down and started to kiss Cat. She started to giggle a bit, but she kissed back and I was happy. That changed when I suddenly felt something scalding hot land all over me. Cat started screaming and I realized that we were covered in hot cheese. I looked over and saw that the person who did it was Robbie.

"What the hell is your problem!?" I yelled.

"You know what the problem is Mason," he said to me.

"Why would you do that, Robbie?" Cat asked in a very upset tone. Robbie couldn't answer and just walked away.

"C'mon baby girl. Let's go get this cheese off," I said.

"Kay, kay," Cat said still sounding upset. The bathrooms were closes, but we found a janitor's closet next to the stairs in the main building that had a sink. We began to wash the cheese off of our faces. Occasionally, cat would miss some off her face, so I would use my thumb to scrape it off and then ate it. The cheese wasn't too bad, either.

"I'm gonna go back outside," Cat said smiling again.

"Alright, I'll be out there in a few minutes, ok?" I said.

"Kay kay," she said. I started to dry my hair using my blue flannel. After I was finished drying my hair, I walked outside and saw something that made me want to go on a homicidal rampage.

Cat was KISSING Robbie. And not on the cheek, ON THE LIPS!

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled. The two separated and I heard a squeak come from Cat. She doesn't like it when I curse.

"What!? What!? Wha…" I didn't finish that last part. I wanted to beat the shit out of Robbie, but I just couldn't deal with it right now. I just went to my car and started the engine. I ignored the screams I heard from Cat, and I ignored that the whole school was staring at me from the Asphalt Café. I just drove out of the school. Making sure my tires screeched as I left.

**There we go! Cliff-Hanger! Will Logan and Cat's relationship survive? Find out next chapter. Titled "REVENGE."**

**ALSO! I've been asked questions if Logan was in a gang. The answer is yes. He WAS. I put a hint in this chapter of which gang he is in, but the gang stuff won't appear until later chapter.**

**-Ballistica**


	8. Revenge

**Chapter 8**

_Cat's P.O.V. in flashback_

_After I left the janitor's closet, I ran into Robbie at the stairs at the school._

"_Cat," Robbie said with sorrow in his voice. Even though I was mad at him, I couldn't help but feel sad at the sound of his voice._

"_Why would you do that Robbie?" I asked him straight up._

"_Please, sit." He said patting on a stair. I complied and sat next to him on the stairs._

"_Why Robbie?" I asked again._

"_I love you Cat Valentine," he said. I was at a loss of words._

"_Wh-what?" I asked._

"_I love you Cat. And we should be together, not you and Logan," he said._

"_Robbie, I'm sorry, but I don't love you. You're my friend, but nothing more," I said._

"_But I can treat you better than Logan ever would. Cat, you need me, and I need you," he said. He then leaned in, and…and he kissed me. I was so shocked and I didn't know what to do. I didn't kiss back; I just sat there waiting for it to be over. When Robbie started advancing closer, I heard someone yell behind me._

"_WHAT THE HELL!" it was Logan and he did not look happy. I squeaked. I don't like to hear people curse, but right now, he probably had every reason in the world._

"_What!? What!? Wha…" with that Logan sped walked to his car, got in and drove away. I screamed his name as he left, but he just ignored it. I messed up. I began to cry._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

Damn it! DAMN IT! What was I thinking even opening up at this school? It was just like all the others. I just ended up getting hurt. I hate this. I HATE IT! Right now I'm driving home, and trust me; I have BAD road rage at the moment. Thankfully, when I got home, I hadn't caused a wreck. I ran into my house and walked right past my mom.

"Hey honey, I thought you were going to watch movies at Cat's," she was cut off as I slammed my bedroom door. I collapsed on my bed and checked my PearPhone. I had 6 texts from Cat.

_Logan, please talk 2 me. It wasn't what it looked like,_

_Logan, you have to believe me. He kissed me,_

_Logan, don't you trust me?_

_I'm so sorry_

I stopped reading after the fourth text. I didn't want to hear excuses right now. I go to the slap app and update my status.

**Great night turned terrible! Better watch your back Shapiro. Mood: Angry**

I put my phone on the nightstand. I just wanted to forget everything. I just wanted to be alone, but I kept thinking about Cat. I loved her chocolate-brown eyes. I loved her smile. I loved her enthusiastic personality. I love that one strand of red hair that would hang over her right eye no matter how many times she brushed it back. I love her.

I stopped right there. I what? Did I really just think that? Oh my God. I love someone. Me, Logan Mason, tough as nails, former gangster, heartless player, loves a girl. But would things work out with Cat after this happened?

I remember something my mom told me once. She told me that you can only love someone if you trust them. I thought about that. I do love Cat. No denying that. But do I trust her. And the answer is I do. Damn it! When did become so soft!?

Cat must be telling the truth because I trust her with my life. I started to think "when did my life turn into such a soap opera?" I knew one thing was for sure though. Robbie is gonna get a beat down.

**The Next Day**

I hadn't made any contact with Cat since the incident. I'll talk to her after Robbie has a few broken bones. Right now, I'm hanging near Cat's locker, but out of sight. I know Robbie was gonna come to flirt with her, and I wanted to see how Cat acted without me around just to make sure she is telling the truth. Before I knew it, Robbie was approaching Cat at her locker.

"Hello pretty girl," Robbie said as he tried to land a kiss on Cat. Cat backed away.

"Stop it Robbie. Just go away," Cat said. I got a good look at Cat's face and I could tell she had been crying.

"Oh Cat. Lighten up! You are dating me after all," Robbie said trying to close the distance between him and Cat.

"We're not dating Robbie! And even if we were, why would I be happy about that?" Cat snapped back. I couldn't help but snicker.

"How can you say that Cat? You broke up with Logan for me," He said. Here was the moment. To see if Cat told the truth.

"No, you wrecked my relationship. I hate you Robbie. How dare you meddle into affairs that aren't your own," Cat said. That was all the evidence I needed. I then came out of the shadows.

"Shapiro!" I yelled getting the whole schools attention. Robbie went wide-eyed and turned to run, but I already held him by the collar. I then slammed him against the lockers.

"I warned you Robbie! I told you no matter what you try, this is how it ends. ME slamming YOUR face into a wall!" I kneed Robbie in the stomach, and he doubled over in pain. I wasn't done. I grabbed his arm and pushed it up until I heard a pop which meant that Robbie's shoulder was dislocated. After that, I grabbed his afro and slammed his head into the lockers.

"And that's how it ends Shapiro!" I said. I began to walk away, but everyone began to cheer. Either they knew Robbie was a home wrecker or they thought it was stage fighting. I would probably go with the first one considering that everyone knows I'm a serious fighter, but how could everyone already know.

I looked back and saw Cat in shock. There was no pity for Robbie in her eyes, but I could tell she was devastated by what I did. I walked up to her.

"Look, I just want you to know that I believe you," I said. She was still speechless so I continued.

"You see Cat, I realized something last night. Even though I've known you for about six months, I-I love you," I said. She opened her mouth to speak, but I shushed her.

"But Cat, if you love something, you should set it free," And with that, I walked away.

**Cat's P.O.V.**

"And if they love you, then they will come back," I said after Logan left. I knew what I had to do. I need to find Logan. So I ran after him, forgetting about the crowd of people taking pictures of Robbie groaning on the floor.

**Awww… Logan is such a natural romantic. Sorry for changing the P.O.V. over to Cat a few times. I had to get some info straight. Also, don't think I'm going to end this with the "they meet up, kiss, and live happily ever after," cliché. No, this story is just getting started.**

**Remember to Review**

**-Ballistica**


	9. Making Up

**Chapter 9- Making up**

**Cat's P.O.V.**

I've been looking for Logan everywhere! After he told me that he… loved me, he ran off and I can't find him. I need to find him. I NEED to tell him how I feel. I need to tell him that I love him too. But he wasn't here, and it was obvious that he left school. Should I go after him now? I've never ditched school before, but who cares. This is much more important.

I looked both ways in the empty hallways before sprinting to the door and into the parking lot. I keep running until I finally reach my Porsche. I hop in, quickly start the engine, and pull out onto the street. If I know of any place where Logan would be, it would be at his apartment, on the couch, watching a movie. I turned on the road and headed for Santa Monica.

**Logan's P.O.V.**

Right now, I'm at home watching The Lion King. It was always one of my favorite movies no matter how old I got, and it always made me feel better when I felt down. Unfortunately this time, the movie didn't help. I guess I'm feeling pretty low if I can't even smile when "hakuna matata" was playing. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. I always was surprised when we had guests. Not many people want to travel to Santa Monica just to see someone. When I opened the door, I was very happy to see the person there, but also kinda sad at the same time.

"Hii," Cat said in a not so enthusiastic voice.

"Hey Cat," I said equally matching her mood.

"We need to talk," she said.

"We did. I let you go, remember?" I said.

"You do know that is only half the saying, right?" she said. What?

"Cat, I've heard the quote plenty of times. I think I know what it is," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"The quote is, 'if you love something, let it go free, and if it loves you, it will come back to you'" Cat said. I gulped. Then what does it mean if she's here?

"So, what does it mean if you're here?" I asked. She just smiled and walked a little closer. I gulped again at her approach. She then stood up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around my neck. She stared at me for a moment. She could probably tell how scared I was, even though I wouldn't want to ever admit it. She then kissed me. I couldn't take it. I wanted to resist kissing her back. I was scared to fall in love even though it had already happened. But I couldn't help it. Love got the better of me as I began to kiss back. I had so many thoughts racing through my head as we separated.

"C'mon in," I said, and I led her to the couch. If we were going to start dating again, we needed to clear things up.

"Cat, what did that kiss mean?" I asked.

"Logan…it means I love you too," she said. It was music to my ears.

"So…does this mean we're going to date again?" I asked.

"Do you still want to?" she asked back.

"Yes, but I'm not letting you get close to curly again," I said with a smirk. Cat started to giggle at the insulting nickname that I gave Robbie.

"That's fine with me. I don't like Robbie in that way," she said.

"Good, because I'd have to beat him up again if you did," I said. The two of us started to just sit in awkward silence for a bit which was kinda weird considering Cat would never let anything become awkward.

"So…you wanna get something to eat?" I asked. It was lunch time and I could tell that her and I didn't want to head back to school.

"Sure, where?" she said.

"There's this new Italian place downtown. Let's go there," I suggested.

"Kay kay," she said as we headed for the door. Things started looking better in the car. We kept talking and there were no awkward pauses or uncomfortable silences. I'll admit that maybe I did overreact to the whole Robbie incident, but at least we're alright now.

When we arrived at "Di Pomidoro," I was starving, but I made sure I was on my best behavior since this was Cat and I's first date after this rough patch, so I decided to make it really special for her. No matter how much the meal cost.

"Welcome, table for two?" a server asked.

"Yes, please," Cat said. The server was giving Cat a flirtatious smile, but when he noticed how unhappy I looked, he completely backed off.

"Here you are," the server said before leaving. He gave us a booth in the corner. At least we have some privacy.

"This place is really cool," Cat said. Our waitress came over to our table right after she said that.

"Hello, do you know what you want to drink?" she asked.

"Pink lemonade," Cat said.

"Water," I said. The waitress then looked at me and flashed me a flirty grin.

"Sure thing, handsome," she said. I furrowed my brow. Was everyone sexually turned on in this place? When the waitress returned with our drinks, she made sure to lean in extra close to me. So close, I could tell she was a smoker. Damn, that's nasty.

"So, you two know what you want?" she asked giving Cat a mean glare.

"We'll be sharing spaghetti," Cat said. The waitress seemed a little mad that we were sharing. She then left, but not before running her hand up and down my arm. I didn't want to be rude, but I gave her a look that said, "What the hell are you doing?"

After the waitress left, I started to think about how unprofessional this is when I realized that something was running across my ankle and foot, and it made me jump a little. I calmed down though when I saw Cat smiling. I realized what was going on.

"Cat, are you playing footsy with me?" I asked. She just started to giggle. So, I thought I would play along. I started to reach my foot across the floor until I reached her foot and started to duplicate the same actions she did to me. She started to laugh out loud, but not before attacking me with her foot again.

The game was stopped when a big bowl of spaghetti was slammed in front of us. I looked up to see the waitress. Apparently she realized what we were doing and she didn't look happy. Jeez, what was this lady's problem? She doesn't even know my name. Oh well, looks like she lost her tip though.

"Let's eat," I said, and we started to dig in. The spaghetti was really good here. Maybe we can come back if we never see the waitress again.

I started to eat more spaghetti, when I noticed that the strand I had was getting away from me. I looked up and saw that it was the same string that Cat had in her mouth. God, when did dating Cat turn into a compilation of Disney movies? Cat was giggling, but I was thinking about how cheesy it was. My thoughts were broken as Cat started eating her end. She was looking at me waiting for me to do my part. I rolled my eyes, but did as I was told. Soon, the strand got shorter and shorter until finally, our lips meet. The kiss started to deepen with time. The kiss started getting really intense and I could tell that some people were watching us. Right now I just wanted to pay the check and get out of here, so me and Cat won't be stared at.

After the check was paid, Cat and I went back to my car.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Did you finish watching The Lion King?" she asked. I smiled. I started the car and we headed back to my place. We walked through the front of my apartment and landed on the couch. I had left the Lion King on, so we picked up at the end of Hakuna Matata. Cat rested her head on my shoulder as we watched.

The movie passed by in a flash for me because the whole time, I was thinking about Cat. When the credits started to role, I looked over and saw Cat sleeping on my shoulder. She looked so peaceful. I took her off my shoulders and carried her bridal style to my room. I took off her shoes, and put her underneath the covers. I took one last glance and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Cat. Sweet dreams," I said as I left the room. I was happy that my relationship wasn't wrecked. This was the first relationship I actually enjoyed. With that thought in my mind I lay down on the couch and went to sleep.

**Finally done! I can't lie. Writing this chapter was close to torture. But, it's done, and I can come up with some new ideas. See you next time, and don't forget to review or PM me. See ya!**

**-Ballistica**


	10. Victori-Yes

**Chapter 10- Victori-Yes**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I was on my phone looking at the latest posts on The Slap. Tori posted another "Tori takes requests" bit and Beck and Jade gave relationship advice. The problem was that they just bickered about trivial things. I then turned my phone off and started to think.

After Cat and I made up, things started to get back to normal. In fact, I was feeling even better than before. I told Cat I loved her, and amazingly she returned the feeling. I've gotten this new feeling in me now that I know that I am loved by someone, and not just anyone, but Cat!

My thoughts of Cat were cut off when Tori came into the room making noises to shut everyone up.

"Before anyone says anything, I did not see the finale of American Voice last night," Tori said.

"Oh, well-" Andre started, but was rudely interrupted by Tori again.

"I recorded it, it's on my DVR, and I'm watching it as soon as I get home tonight," she continued.

"Okay-" Beck tried to say something, but he was also shushed by Tori.

"I've watched every episode this season for the past four months, so please, no one tell me who won last night," Tori pleaded.

There was a slight pause, but it was interrupted by Jade.

"Tabexta won," Jade said.

"OHHH, DANG IT!" Tori screeched. I couldn't help but snicker at this little scene.

"I'm sorry, I seriously couldn't help myself," Jade apologized with a smirk. I couldn't help it as I started to laugh out loud. I was joined by the majority of the class as well. The laughter was stopped as Cat ran in

"Ohh, here I am. How's everyone doing today? Anyone want to talk about what I'm wearing?" Cat spilled out. Since everyone stayed silent, Cat decided to just tell them.

"It's a Pajelihoocho!" she exclaimed.

"A jelly-Jewish-who-what?" Andre asked.

"Pajelihoocho! They're pajamas, they're jeans, they're leggings, it's a hoodie, it's a poncho. The Pajelihoocho!" Cat exclaimed.

"I think I've seen the commercial for the pajelihoocho," I said.

"Yeah, I've got the commercial right here," Robbie said making his way to the stage with his laptop in hand. Everyone then surrounded the laptop.

The commercial showed an awkward looking man and the commercial explained how the Pajelehoocho was comfortable and made you popular. The commercial finished and we were all standing around as Cat got back on stage to finish her speech.

"…And, they told me that I could have free shipping if I bought a 'gross'" Cat said.

"Cat, that's one hundred and forty four," Beck said.

"You bought one hundred and forty four Pajelehoochos?" Tori asked.

"Free shipping!" Cat exclaimed as she left the stage to sit on my lap. As she was wriggling around to get comfortable, Sikowitz walked in.

"Alright class, I have an incredible idea," Sikowitz said.

"See, the idea is that we all prepare a scene, and then we board a city bus, and as we ride along, we perform the scene for the bus passengers," Sikowitz finished.

As Sikowtz waited for approval, Robbie raised his hand.

"You want us to perform for people on the bus?" Robbie said.

"Sure, you'll see, those bus passengers will thank us,"

"Yeah, by stabbing us with rusty scissors," Jade said.

"Wait, isn't he a famous clown?" Cat asked. I looked at her in confusion. She giggled and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I don't want to do a play on a bus. That's not Andre," Andre said while making a motion to show off himself.

"So none of you want to do live Bus Theater?" Sikowitz said. The class confirmed his assumption.

"Then how about this. We all perform the Broadway musical Annie, underwater," he said. Tori then disagreed.

"I don't want to do a play underwater. My skin will prune up," she stated.

None of us want to do a play underwater," Jade said.

"Or on a nasty bus," Andre added.

"Alright, no bus theater, no underwater musical, why don't we just stick our faces in the floor and do nothing, thusly," Sikowitz said as he performed the action. Sikowtiz tried to tell us something, but he was speaking straight to the floor.

"What did he say?" Tori asked.

"I think he said, "Robbie's mother sprays his underwear with bug spray,'" Rex stated.

"Rex! My mother's just worried that I've got roaches," Robbie defended. That just made me and Beck burst out in laughter.

"I think Sikowitz is sad," Cat stated from my lap. Sikowitz then got up off the floor.

"I'm not sad. I'm just disappointed in you children," he said.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Because you are all just a bunch of Negative Nancy's, Whiny Willy's, Depressing Darnell's!" Sikowitz yelled.

"Oh! I know an old man named Parnell! His wife says things like 'Hey Parnell, you wanna go eat pancakes on a rocket ship?'" Cat said. Sikowtiz then left the stage and stood right in front of Cat.

"Nobody ever knows what you're talking about," Sikowitz stated. Cat started to giggle.

"You have man-breath," she said. Sikowitz whined and went back to the stage.

"What are you buggin' about?" Jade asked.

"I'll tell you about what I'm buggin'. When you kids started this class, you were all bright tailed and bushy eyed. Hungry to learn about being performers! Now, you don't want to do nothing. I might as well just quit," Sikowitz said. Sikowitz went to the door, but kept making little comments to try to get a reaction out of the class. Finally, Tori cracked.

"Okay, okay, don't quit! Just… what do you want us to do?" She asked.

"Be more open minded! You've all gotten so good at saying no! I dare you to spend the rest of this day saying yes," Sikowitz challenged.

"To everything?" I asked.

"That's right," he confirmed.

"I'm in! Jade, will you kiss me on the mouth? Ha! Ha!" Rex said.

"You don't have to say yes to kissing, or anything dangerous, or illegal, but everything else, just say yes," Sikowitz said.

After glancing around, Sikowitz asked for our confirmation. We obliged, happy to take the challenge.

"Hey!" Cat said hopping up from my lap and getting on stage.

"I've got 142 more Pajelehoochos at home. Who wants their very own, super comfy, Hey wait!" Cat yelled as the class hurried out at the sound of her proposition. I stayed in my seat as the others walked out. Cat saw me stay.

"Logan, will you wear a Pajelehoocho?" she asked. I was going to ease my way out of it, but I could see Sikowitz behind her giving me an unsettling stare.

"Okay," I said. Cat squealed as she handed me the clothing.

"Go put it on!" she pleaded. I sighed and walked to the bathroom. I took off my clothes until I was down to my boxer-briefs. The door to the bathroom was then opened slightly.

"Hey! How's it come…" Cat stopped talking as she saw me half-naked. She blushed soo bad that it was almost the same color as her hair. I decided to play dumb.

"You alright Cat?" I asked with curiosity on my face.

"Oh, um, nothing! Everything's fine!" Cat said as she left the bathroom. Once she left I started to laugh at the event. I then ripped open the package and put on my Pajelehoocho. I put my clothes in my backpack and walked outside.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hii," Cat said trying not to make eye contact. She was still blushing like crazy. I squatted down so I could see her face.

"Listen, you don't need to feel embarrassed. I told you that we'd always be together, and that means you're going to see me like that," I said.

"I guess. It's just that…well," she said.

"I looked pretty good?" I finished for her with a smirk on my face.

"…Maybe," she smirked back. I smiled back at her.

"C'mon Cat," I said holding my hand out. She took it and we started walking to class. As we walked down the stairs, I knew people were staring at us. I could really care less though. I play nice at this school, but people know the consequences if they try to tease me.

School went through very slow today, especially with the weird looks. I guess the Pajelehoocho attracted more attention than I thought. I don't care what people think though. Cat asked me, so I did it. We're going to see a movie after school and then take a walk at the park. As school ended, I made my way over to Cat's locker. I saw her getting something in her locker, so went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey, beautiful," I said as I hugged her from behind.

"Hii," she giggled.

"You ready for our date?" I asked.

"Yes, but can we stop at my place first? I want to drop off my backpack," Cat said.

"Good idea, you won't mind if I leave my backpack there too, will you?" I said.

"Of course not," she said. We both made our way to my car. When we were both securely in the car, we left the school and made our way to Cat's house. When we made it to Cat's house, we were greeted by her mother as we walked in.

"Hey Cat! I thought you would be on a date… oh my!" Cat's mom said. I forgot that his would be the first time I would meet Cat's mom! And I'm standing here in a Pajelehoocho!

"Hi mom! We are going on a date! I'm just going to put my bag upstairs," Cat said, and in a flash she had already made her way up the stairs leaving Cat's mom and I alone.

"So you're Logan. You sure have quite the taste in fashion," she said.

"Oh this! Cat gave me one, and I didn't want to upset her," I said.

"Did you wear that all day?" she asked.

"Yes," I said simply.

"Well I'll admit, you've got guts," she said.

"Well, I forgot that this would be the first time meeting you," I said.

"The good thing is that my husband isn't here. I don't think he would like you after this kind of first impression," she said. At that moment, Cat came back downstairs.

"Bye mom!" Cat said taking my arm and yanking me out the door. I took one look back and saw a smile on Cat's Mom's face. I could tell she was a cool mom. Cat and I decided to walk to the theater since it was only a few blocks. We started talking on the way.

"So Cat, we've been going out for a few months now, and I think I should meet your parents and you should meet mine," I said. She giggled.

"That's a great idea, and I'm glad dad wasn't home to catch you in that," she said referring to my Pajelehoocho.

"I am too," I said. Before we knew it we had reached the theater. Just like school, we received a fair share of strange glances. We quickly went to our movie just as it started. Throughout the movie I would usually just steal glances at Cat, or just poking her and making her laugh.

The movie was over pretty fast, even though I barely watched a minute of it. Cat and I walked back to her house. We started talking again.

"Y'know, when you asked me to wear this thing, I thought they were kinda dumb," I said.

"Really?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, but they're really comfortable," I said.

"You know why don't you?" Cat said. I rolled my eyes because I knew where this was going, so I started.

"Because they're pajamas…" I started.

"…They're jeans…" Cat said.

"…they're leggings…" I said.

"…it's a hoodie…" Cat said.

"…it's a poncho…" I said.

"…it's a Pajelehoocho!" we said together even though I was way less enthusiastic. I was caught off guard as Cat through a huge bear hug in me. When we finally separated, we were standing in front of two guys.

"Are those Pajelehoochos?" one of the guys asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I have 142 more at home," Cat said.

"Really? Then give us those," the other man said.

"Sorry man, we only have underwear on underneath," I said. Cat then slapped my arm.

"Remember what Sikowitz said! We can't say no," Cat said.

"Cat, if we give these up, we'll have to walk 6 blocks in our underwear," I said.

"Yeah, but we promised Sikowitz," She said.

"Can we have them?" the guy asked again.

"…Fine," I said. Cat and I walked behind some trash cans and began to undress. We then handed our Pajelehoochos to the guys who in turn put them on.

"I feel normal," one said.

"I feel popular," the other said. The two then walked away leaving Cat and I half-naked behind a bunch of trash cans.

"How are we gonna get home," Cat asked.

"I'm not sure," I said.

"Well we can't walk 6 blocks in our underwear," she said.

"Well, we could, but we could get arrested for public indecency," I said.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked. I didn't respond. I was caught up in looking at her perfect form to answer. This was the first time in our 3 months as a couple that I had seen Cat in her underwear. I really couldn't take my eyes off her. She had perfect curves, and really nice breasts. I think she caught me staring though.

"What?" she asked getting self-conscious. I was brought out of my trance with that. She wanted an answer and there was no way I was going to lie to her.

"You're really sexy Cat," I said. She started to blush even more than she did with the bathroom incident. I needed to change the subject.

"Look, you can hop in this empty trash can, and I can push you back to your house, alright?" I offered.

"What about you?" she asked, regaining control of the color in her face.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"Kay, kay" she said. She hopped in the can and we began our trek to Cat's house. In about twenty minutes, we were finally at Cat's house.

"Well, this has been a strange day," I said.

"Yeah, but at least we're home," Cat said.

"Be sure to make it upstairs before you're caught in your underwear," I said.

"Kay, kay," she giggled. She than stood on her tip toes and kissed me. I happily returned as we made out for a good twenty seconds. When we separated, she giggled uncontrollably. We both said our goodbye's and she ran inside. I got in my car, which was still at the Valentine residence, and drove back home in my underwear.

Today was really weird.

**Alright! Longest chapter so far! Remember to review or PM me!**

**-Ballistica**


End file.
